


Park Benches and Useless Clutter

by Darkraider



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based off an Amino post, Crack, Other, Sherlock's Coat, Sherlock's Mind Palace, falling, park benches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: A little thing I wrote when I saw a post made by cosplayers.





	Park Benches and Useless Clutter

Sherlock was... somewhere in his mind palace. As organized as his mind was, it had gotten cluttered with useless information from a recent case. 'Useless, useless... Why do I even have this!'

He knew where he was -his body at least. He knew that his body was on a park bench, on the back of one. It just seemed right for today's clearing. He spied an useless fact and quickly went to delete it when he faintly felt hands on his sides... Then falling. 

"Ow!" He was on the ground, that was obvious by the dirt. He ran towards the entrance of his palace, his sudden re-entry into the world jarring him. 

"Sorry, Sherlock. I tried calling but you didn't respond and to be honest, I've been wanting to do that for a long time." His flat- mate was standing over him as he glared. 

"I was cleaning. My palace had gotten cluttered. It was irritating." Sherlock had gotten to his feet and was dusting himself off. 

John tried to stifle his smile only to fail. "Well you can clean later. We got a case I'm sure will interest you. Its about a woman who's head and feet are missing. Her body was found in a wedding dress. Interesting or should I let it go?" 

"You already disturbed me so I might as well." He flicked his coat up and headed towards the street. 

"Uh- Sherlock. The road is the other way." John laughed slightly as Sherlock turned on his heel and began walking the other way. "I must have deleted it when you pushed me."

"Yeah, Sherlock, that's what you always say."


End file.
